


Master Assassin Santana Lopez

by RicsChaos



Category: Assassin's Creed, Glee
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicsChaos/pseuds/RicsChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Santana Lopez. I am a master assassin and have never failed a single mission. Nobody can stop me. If only female targets weren't so... distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sequence 1

 

Sequence 1

 

"Lopez."

Someone whispered my name. Someone knew I was here. It was good that they had called my name, because if they had touched me by the shoulder or anything like that to get my attention, I would have grabbed them and dislocated their arm in a second. I turned around slowly, my face hidden under the cape. No one should know I was here. And no one should know what my name was.

I could make out a man between the moving bodies around us. He looked directly at me, addressing me; his eyes showed no fear. I came towards him in three fast steps, dragged him out of the crowd and into the little alley. I pinned him against the brick wall there and lowered my face towards his.

"What do you want?!" I snarled in his ear. He shuddered. Now he was indeed scared, I could tell.

"Y-Your help," he stammered. "Evans sent me." I let go of his collar and took a step back. Nobody was here, besides us.

"Evans?" I asked. What could this damn git possibly want?

"He didn't actually send me. I've got a little problem that needs to be solved and he said the best person for that job would be Santana Lopez." He added the last part quickly, when he saw me moving an inch closer again, ready to strike by the slightest mistake.

"What's your name?" My voice sounded strong and confident. It was almost a routine question.

"My name is Kurt Hummel." He straightened up a bit, but I could tell he was still scared.

I had never heard of a Hummel before, but I decided to trust him in this moment. If he was friends with Evans, I should probably trust him. Even though, Evans was an idiot sometimes.

"We can't talk here," I hissed.

"Come with me. I will explain everything then," he replied.

 

I followed him down through the streets to his house; a modern building with plenty of decorations. Inside I pushed my hood back, revealing my face to Kurt fully. He began to explain.

"I am a merchant. I'm selling goods from around the whole world, and normally I know the people I buy everything from. But one day it seemed like I had gotten a wrong delivery. I don't know if that happened on purpose or not. Anyway, a young noble bought this salt of me and died of it. It must have been poisoned. No one knows that it was my product that caused the death, but someone must know, because since then, someone has been blackmailing me. I obviously don't want to lose my status or my house, but I fear, if that goes on like this, I will run out of money. I just can't afford any damage."

"So you want to get rid of them?" I said, walking back and forth, my mind already thinking about possibilities to get this done.

"Yes. Or at least give them a warning shot to stop the threatening. I know the guys coming to me are not the leaders of the group. I just don't know what to do. Sam Evans suggested finding you for help."

"I will see what I can do." I said to him. "How often do they come at you?"

"Every fortnight. Not always. It's been over a week now, and I expect them to come any day."

I nodded, gazing around silently. There were painted pictures on the wall, portraits of him and next to them a portrait of another guy with dark hair and bushy eyebrows. For a second I wondered who that was.

"Good. I will think of a plan. What is your side of the deal?"

He gave me a smile. "I have money. I can only offer that."

"We have a deal then."

Without wasting any more words, I pulled the hood back on my head and let myself out. I pretended not to be cautious when I left. But in reality I felt goose bumps on my arm. Wasn't it funny how the adrenaline rose as soon as a deal was made? As if the world was less dangerous before. It felt as if the targets would be alerted in the second you talked about it. All rubbish, I told myself over and over again, but still. I took a shortcut over the roof of the market building and ran down the main road in direction of our quartiers.

 

* * *

* -A- *

* * *

It was cold and dark when I cowered on the roof of chapel on the other side of the street. From here I had the best view on Kurt's house, but it was damn uncomfortable. I had been waiting now for hours. The only way to find out who those people where, that blackmailed Kurt, was waiting and watching. I did it all just for the money. With the night the streets had died down. There were barely any people there and it was quiet. I breathed in and out the chilly air; my eyes did not lose focus once. Things could happen very quickly, and I had to make sure I was always prepared. I let my hand run over my blade, a fine Italian stiletto, one of my favourites. It was light and fast, not too powerful, but perfect for this kind of job. Soon I could hear the sounds of human steps on the pavement. My mind froze, concentrating only on this very sound and my body relaxed, ready to go, if I needed to. I bent forward an inch to have clearer sight of Kurt's door. One single person, dressed in inconspiscious clothes and a hat walked up fast and turned towards the door, knocking. Tension spread in my feet, ready to jump. The seconds felt like hours. I leapt from the roof and fell down fast, the second I saw Kurt opening the door. One arm stretched forward, the Stiletto held on my waist with the other hand I crashed down on the body, burying them under mine. My knee straddled his (I could now see that he was a man) chest and his one arm and I grabbed his other arm and clutched it to the ground. My stiletto I held to his throat. The pair of shocked eyes were directed at me.

"One move and you die."

I threatened him, calmly. Kurt looked at the scene as surprised and shocked as the victim under me.

"Who sent you?" I said and I repeated it, when I didn't get an answer. "Tell me and you'll be alive." I pushed the blade a bit further, stinging into his skin, letting him know I was dead serious.

The guy swallowed uncomfortable. His eyes jumped up and down in panic. I drew the blade in a little more.  
"No, I- I'll talk," he choked out. "He's called P-Puck!"

Puck? As in Puckerman? Oh that wasn't good. The Puckermans had influence in this city. It would be hard to take them down. Very hard.

"Puckerman?" I just wanted to make sure, but the guy just whined.

"I don't know! I was just hired to get the money from this guy. Please! Let me go."

With one quick motion I drove my Stiletto into him and slid through the main vein. I didn't look, because it would make me feel sorry for him. I couldn't afford to feel sorry. He gurgled, blood streaming out of his throat and all over my hands. He was dead seconds later.

Calmly I met Kurt's shocked look.

"Looks like we've got a clue. You should go back to bed."

"I've got a dead body on my door steps." He said in a squeaking voice. I shook my head.

"Leave the body to me. But you better clean that up." I pointed to the pool of blood as I lifted the body from the floor and over my shoulder. "I'll speak to you soon when part two of the plan is set."

With that I left, a lot slower with the body on me. I dropped him into a hay stack a few minutes further. It should take them a while to find him. I sprinted off. It was time to speak to the other guild members as this could be a bigger thing that I expected it to be at first.

 

* * *

* -A- *

* * *

"I have located the targets."

I stood on the roof next to Mike. He was a fellow Assassin from the far East. He had excellent fighting skills and he was fast. I would even go so far to say he was the best in the guild. I was just not as athletic as him. But I was more dangerous in sneak attacks and my strike was more powerful than his. Together we were probably invincible and I loved working with him. After the killing of Kurt's blackmailer I had spoken to him and Rachel, discussing the matter and after Mikes research it turned out that it was indeed possible, that the Puckerman family stood behind this incidents. To keep their hands clean they had not personally struck, but had a middle man who worked under them. Those were the ones that sent the guy to Kurt. We had decided to put them down undetected to free Kurt from these threatens and to not bring the Puckermans directly on us. That was something we weren't strong enough yet to handle.

"Who are they?"

"First target is a guy called Azimio. Big guy, black. According to my sources he patrols in the western district near the market place. He's slow and should be no problem for you."

I nodded.

"And the other guy?"

"Actually he's a she. Couldn't identify her yet, but apparently you'll find her not far away from the western district. She uses to watch and control the fish trade in the city. She's dressed simply, inconspicuous but probably carrying a weapon and very likely to be more dangerous than the Azimio boy."

"How do I identify her?"

"She's blonde, around 20 years old. Look for a scar on her neck."

"Why would the Puckermans hire a woman?" That puzzled me. I had never seen a woman working for the Puckermanns.

"Why would Kurt send a woman?" Mike replied smirking. I laughed.

"True. " Women were dangerous, even more dangerous than men sometimes. I didn't like it much to fight them. They were tough and hard to trick. It was much easier to get a man to their knees. But I was one of the best assassins and I was more than ready to get the job done.

"I'll be back soon. It'll be quick." I said to Mike. My stiletto rested at my side and I had the belt filled up with throwing knives. As an assassin you had to be prepared to fight with every weapon against any type of enemy. I stood up and was almost on my way down when Mike called after me again.

"All the best of luck."

"Thank you," I gave back, smiling. I wouldn't need it. I never failed. I was born to be master assassin.

Letting go of the roof ledge I slid down to one of the windows. From there I swung around and jumped to the balcony of the house next to it. I used the wooden piles to hop along the street above the heads of the people walking in the dim sunset. No one saw me, and if they did, they would think twice before calling the guards as they could lose their lives the second they opened their mouth. Climbing and jumping, I made my way in the direction of the first target, Azimio. I spotted him near the market place and followed him carefully. I didn't know if they were alert that something was happening, but they probably were, when they noticed that the boy they had sent to Kurt never returned. I clambered down the house into the shade of one of the market stalls. Slowly I snuck along the shelves, closer to Azimio who walked around, watching his surroundings. I had to be careful. I took a step closer and almost got into the perfect distance to throw a knife, but he moved away like he had sensed something. I gave up my position and crawled out between the stalls when he was looking away. I was able to dive into the straw stack just in time. If I could only distract him. Maybe throw a cherry bomb? But would he be as stupid as a guard and fall for it? Probably not. I wanted him close, because in short distance I was unbeatable, perfect. If only I could make him move into my direction. The tiny bomb was not a bad idea actually. I wouldn't use it to harm him, but to lure him into my direction. If I threw it behind him he would maybe flee and run directly into my arms. I pulled out the little bag with the bombs in it. It had to work. I hoped desperately that the sound of the bomb wouldn't be too loud.

I threw it as far as I could. It landed perfectly, just behind him. The bang made him jump. Alert he looked behind him, scanning the street with his eyes. I held my breath, ready for him to come into my direction. He took a step and then another one. I almost leapt forward already. Just one step and he would be mine.

But he stopped. Azimio stopped with his brows narrowed and then suddenly dashed away into the other direction. Oh for God's sake, really? I had underestimated the smartness of my victim. Groaning I shot up from the straw stack, drawing my pistol from the back of my belt. This was probably a bad idea as I had already made enough noise, but fuck it! Santana Lopez had never failed a mission. I charged and pulled the trigger. The blasting sound of exploding gunpowder ripped through the night as Azimio's lifeless body fell to the ground. Now I had to be quick. I couldn't take care of the body now, because I was certain that the other target had heard it and was warned. I swung myself up the market stalls and jumped over to the building next to it. I climbed up and ran south, getting as high up as possible. I needed to get a better view on the whole district.

 

* * *

* -A- *

* * *

My dad used to call me eagle eye when he was still alive. I could see things from far away, could sense targets in heavy crowed areas, when normal eyes would fail. It was a gift. My eyes were always the thing I was most proud of.

I spied down on the street and located her immediately. She stood on one of the roofs below looking down the street. I grinned to myself, because she didn't notice me. Golden blond strands of hair were flowing in the wind, making me observe her almost a moment too long. I took a running start and leapt off the roof.

I don't know how, but she noticed me just before the clash and turned around. My stiletto stung forward and I had a short glimpse into two somewhat green eyes, before I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder when I was whirled around and then suddenly without ground under my feet again. She had used my power to grab me in the right moment to throw me off the building. Frantic I reached out trying to hold on to anything to stop myself from falling, my stiletto fell to the floor. Eventually I could cling onto a window ledge. Shit.

It took me a while to get up again as my shoulder still hurt a lot, and when I was finally on my feet I saw her two houses away from me, running. I couldn't let her get away, that would be so unfortunate. So I sprinted after her fast. She climbed up another roof and I followed her, a bit cumbersomely. Oh my god she was fast. But I could not let her escape. I took a short cut, used the rope that was spanned over the building to slide down to her, reducing the distance. Inch by inch I fought closer to her, until I was just an arm length away. I smashed myself on top of her. My hidden blade slid out and aimed for her throat. She stared at me in the moment, stared with hazel eyes that went wide. I stopped in the movement. My skills failed me.

I didn't kill her.

I think we just stared at each other. No idea how long, and no idea why. As an assassin, it should normally be easy to just concentrate on killing without thinking of anything, but I really wondered in that moment, why I stopped. And then I wondered why I wondered about that.

She took that moment to put on a devious smirk.

"Do you want to kill me?" Her voice had this raspiness that gave me chills.

"Or what else could you possibly want from me?" She added playfully. Did I not say I didn't like assassinations on girls? That was exactly one of the reasons why. They could play with you, even seconds before they died, trying to confuse you and seduce you, and…

"You're cute, blushing like that."

I wanted to kill her so badly. How dare she.

"Shut up, or I cut your throat."

She smiled, staring at me. Her eyes went right through me, trying to find my insecurities. It was like she held a blade against me that was made out of words, while I held an actual blade against her.

"If you wanted to kill me, you would have already done it."

She was so not scared of me that it almost scared me. Why was I not able to bring down the fucking blade? What held me? She wasn't even giving any resistance. I suddenly felt her hand travelling up my arms, playfully drawing circles on my skin through the fabric.

"Stop it! I will kill you." My choice of words was so lame, I hated myself in this moment when I realised that her touch was not uncomfortable at all.

"You say, you are the one killing me, hm? Look at that." Just now I felt the blade on my own neck. I hadn't even noticed her drawing a dagger as I was too distracted by her other hand.

_You are such a fucking fool, Lopez, and a fucking failure._

The blonde girl smiled, tracing up my neck with her fingernails to cup my chin.

"Looks like we are in an interesting situation here, don't you think?"

I had two options. I could either try to kill her before she killed me or I could try to free us both. She was fast, I had seen it; we would probably die both if I stabbed her.

"If I let you go, will you, too? I hissed. She cocked an eyebrow.

"How could I trust you?"

"You said I wouldn't kill you anyway. If you were really convinced of that, you would have no problem with putting that blade away."

I wasn't sure if my words were really working on her. I was never good in haggling or speech in general, but better in letting actions speak. She stared at me for a long time, consulting my words. Finally after what felt like ages, she lowered the dagger and dropped it. I got up and pulled in my hidden blade, keeping the promise. I had no choice, because if I tried something, she would still be able to kill me. I was the one supposed to kill  _her_. Hell, why wasn't I able to do it before? I lunged forward, this time ready to hurt her, ready to strangle her. We put up a good fist fight on the rooftops of the city, while the moon turned its way westwards again. And with every hit I scored and every kick I took, I got angrier and impatient. Then, when she came forward again, I grabbed her arm and pulled it, let her struggle. But she caught herself, before I could kick her off the roof and threw herself onto me, ripping me off my feet.

This time she was the one on top. And like me before, she didn't kill me. She just looked at me in triumph, almost as if it was a game. A game that she certainly seemed to enjoy. She straddled my legs with her whole body weight and held my arms pinned to the ground. In the next moment I saw her coming so dangerously close to me with her face, I almost forgot to breathe. She was far too close. I could smell her perfume. The scent made me giddy. Was that me being seduced by my victim? She breathed into my ear and let me shudder.

"Oh my god! You like that, huh?" the blonde whispered.

No, I didn't like it at all. I tried to free myself but she held me in place with not much effort. She was stronger than I thought.

"Let me have a little fun with you. I think I like you."

I felt hotness on my face. No, everywhere. And especially between my legs. Damn it. A groan escaped my mouth when she bit my earlobe. The blonde girl smirked.

"Who are you?" I managed to bring out. It only made her laugh.

" _Aww_ , you don't even know who you're trying to kill?" She continued sucking my ear, travelling down slowly, down my neck. Still she held me firmly.

"Well, I know who  _you_  are. You are an Assassin." She said. I couldn't take it. I couldn't have her on top of me like this. It should be other way around. I pushed her back and to my surprise she let me go. I flipped us and forcefully pressed her against the crude slates of the roof. I was pretty sure it hurt her, because she pulled a face for a moment. Then she grinned again, almost as if she liked it. Her hand had found its way between my legs. I gasped when she began to move up and down her fingers, massaging this sensitive and very moist spot there with a little pressure. I was so wet and I knew that she knew; she would feel it through the fabric. It filled me with shame, and fear, and anger at the same time. But I could not give in to that. She was my target, and she was the enemy.

"Give me your name and I'll make it short and sweet, slut." I tried.

The blonde girl laughed again loudly.

"You can call me Quinn," she replied. "It was nice meeting you. But I have to go now. I have other plans for tonight."

"Wait," I said, pressing her more firmly against the roof. "You think that I'm going to let you go?"

Quinn grinned and lifted her head to connect her lips with mine. I was so surprised by the sudden kiss that I had almost completely let go off her. She moved her lips over mine with skill, sucking at my lower lip, and biting it, distracting me enough for her to free herself from my grip.

"Until next time, Assassin," she said, getting up and pulling out a smoke bomb.

I was left panting, and wondering about this encounter. I had no idea where the winds would push me in the next time, but I had a strong feeling that this was not the last time that I would cross ways with this girl called Quinn.

 


	2. Sequence 2

 

Sequence 2

 

I could feel something tapping my foot while I was lying there asleep, eyes closed and my head resting against the pillow. I rolled over to the side, but I got tapped again immediately.

"Go away," I mumbled sleepy, while my mind slowly zoomed out of doziness.

"Move your lazy butt, Santana!" a very familiar voice spoke. A voice that made me sick and ruined my day instantly.

"Get out, Rachel!" I croaked weakly.

"And this calls itself Master Assassin?" Rachel giggled amused and kept kicking against my legs under the blanket. "I would rather call it Lazyassassin!"

"Get the fuck out!" I couldn't stand her and her voice in the morning. No, I couldn't stand her at all.

"You make me sick."

Rachel just chuckled.

"Lazy ass."

"Rachel please. Leave me alone."

"Can you say please again?"

"Fuck you!"

"That's not very polite to say Santana, and you know… if I didn't know it was just you and your hopeless language, I would just leave and shut the door."

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

Well, great. Now I was awake anyway. It would have been such a great pleasure to just get up and push that damn girl out of the room, but when I tried to lift myself up, I felt a stinging in my shoulder and contorted my face in pain. I sunk back into the mattress.

"What's wrong?" Rachel took a step forward.

"Nothing," I grumbled. "I must have just bumped my shoulder yesterday." I mumbled the last part.

Rachel rushed towards me to inspect my arm immediately. It made me growl in pain, when she pressed her palm against the muscles.

"That doesn't look good. But it might just be sprained…"

She kept on pressing into my shoulder, massaging it with her hands. I clenched my teeth in pain.

"Rachel! It's trying to recover. And it won't, if you keep on pushing your bloody dwarven fingers in. OUCH!"

"Shut up Santana. Some people believe it'll get better, if you just rub the bruise. Rub it away, so to speak." She was about to dig her fingers into my skin once more, but I turned away.

"I'm not the one to believe that, thank you."

Sighing, Rachel gave up and sat down next to me on my bed. Of course she wouldn't get out of the room, because she never did. This was Rachel Berry. Not obtrusive at all.

"So… what happened last night?" She wanted to know, looking at me with concern.

"Nothing. I was just on a mission."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, Mike told me something else about this  _mission_."

I grumbled, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Don't ask me, if you know about it already." My face heated up by the thought of last night.

"I was just wondering how you can miss your target, Santana. It puzzles me."

When she spoke that out loud, I felt the anger of last night rushing into my body again.  _Missing the target_. I had failed my mission.  _Failing_. And I couldn't really decide what I hated more, myself or my target. One thing I had never seen clearer in my life, though: I wanted revenge. And I would have my revenge. I would kill this girl, and if that was the last thing I was doing. I swore to myself.

I shrugged. It wasn't Rachel's business, and even if it was, she would be the last one I would tell how it happened, that this Quinn could escape.

_Quinn_. That was her name. I didn't even know it could be a girl's name as well. I kinda liked it.

"The target saw me and threw me off the roof. " It was half a lie, because I didn't give away the whole truth, but that would still be counted as a lie. "I wasn't fully there, because of my shoulder and consequently I was to slow to follow her."  
Rachel nodded slowly. I think she bought the story. So I went on, trying to sound professional:

"She's blonde, fast, with a scar on the neck. If you can find out anything about her identity, that would be very useful."

Agreeing, Rachel stood up made her way to the door, thinking. I could literally see the wheels in her head setting into motion, as she was gritting her teeth together, and put her hands into her pocket. Rachel was more the thinker, and less the fighter.

"And Rachel," I added before she disappeared. "She's my target, and only mine. Understand?"

It wouldn't be the first time that she stole my target. It had happened before, and I wasn't forgiving her for any of that. Rachel showed her teeth when she laughed.

"Sure Santana, I won't steal you the show this time. Like I surely always do."

I only rolled my eyes.

* * *

*-A-*

* * *

With the pain in my shoulder blade, my right arm was totally useless. It took me twice as long to get up and ready. It also took me ages to explain to a very hysterical Kurt, that I kind of failed half the job, but that it would be fine, because now the Puckermann's were after me and not after Kurt anymore. And after threatening, that I would get him involved with them again, he finally agreed and gave me the money he had promised. I was also able coax Some Laudanum tincture out of him, to numb the pain in my shoulder.

I had to be careful outside. I didn't know what was going to happen. If the Puckerman's were really behind the blackmailing of Kurt, and if the Quinn girl told them what I looked like, they would for sure catch me. Like I said, they had influence in the city and over the government. They were not popular; in fact almost everyone hated them, because their ways of controlling were more brutal than diplomatic. The citizen had more fear than respect for them, but I could never know who would recognise me on the streets and give me away to them. I would usually just hop over the roofs, but with the bad shoulder it wasn't possible. At least not until the painkillers kicked in.

* * *

*-A-*

* * *

"That wasn't very clever of you," Martinez, the oldest of our guild said to me when I was back at the quarters. "You've drawn attention on the assassins."

"It could have been anyone, to be honest." I said in my defence. I sat down on the chair, put my feet up on the table and grabbed an apple. Nonchalantly I took a bite and winked at the other assassins around us.

"It could, but in this case you were clearly seen by the other target you managed to let escape."

"She could be lying to them. There is no proof that it was me."

"Santana, don't be ridiculous. You either have to wipe out that girl, before they know that it was you behind the incidents, or you go to the Puckerman's and admit it and risk jail or paying them back for the rest of your life. "

When I had leaned back in my chair before, I put myself into an upright position. "What?! I don't have your back?"

"You have. But we're not strong enough to fight the Puckerman's yet. It would cost us a lot to get your ass out of that. And risking everyone's life, just because you wouldn't kill your target? No Santana. You're gonna kill that girl."

* * *

*-A-*

* * *

I was using the hook blade when I climbed up the church tower. It was easier since I was not the tallest person. Also, with the long and bended metal blade, I was able to reach high ledges easier. I straightened up, when I was standing on top of the tower and looked down over the whole city. I had no idea where to find Quinn. There was no clue she could have left. No clue, apart from the knife that she had dropped the other night. But it was just an ordinary knife, nothing special. I stared into the evening sun and thought about what I could do. I didn't have much time to do my job. If Quinn told them that I was an assassin, which she could have already done, it would be pretty much over for me.

The sound of an eagle almost made me jump, I was so concentrated on my thoughts about Quinn. Or was I distracted by them? I directed my eyes on the eagle, that was flying in circles over the city monument, meaning that maybe one of my fellow assassins had found her, or at least found a clue. Crouching, I moved over to the small wooden board on the one side of the tower. I stepped on there and raised my body, spread my arms and jumped off the building. This was not like falling. This was like flying, and I loved it every time. Moments later my body safely landed in a huge straw carriage. I climbed out and quickly made my way to the spot, where the eagle had appeared.

"Santana!" a voice from above made me come to a halt minutes later. I looked up to see Rachel squatting on the roof above my head.

"I think I've seen her. She leapt into that alley over there."

I nodded and was about to sprint away when Rachel called again.

"Don't you want me to come with you?"

"I can do that alone. I have to do that alone." I shouted and then I was round the corner already. I hurried along, carefully over the sound of my steps.

No, really. I had to do that alone. Quinn was for me and I was for her. I mean, I had my pride. I couldn't just leave the mission undone. The eagle led me in the right direction. People around me looked at me awkwardly as I jumped in fast steps along the street. I turned right into an empty alley, and pressed my back against the wall, making sure that nobody followed me. Then I reached out for the next highest ledge above me, a window, and pulled myself up. I climbed up the whole way, until I reached the top. My shoulder was still okay, luckily. After I had taken the painkiller earlier, I was feeling very dizzy, but painless. And now the dizziness disappeared, and I was still not in pain. I prayed it would last the night.

The eagle was still up in the air, flying circles now above a spot just a few houses away. I made my way over the rooftops until I reached that spot and looked down. Nothing, no Quinn. Damn it. Was I too late? I squinted my eyes to see down once more, and then I saw it. Straight below me, next to the big barrels by the corner, lay the lifeless body of a city guard. The injuries on his head and freshly tickling blood showed me that he must been slain very recently. I jumped across the house and on top of another, and ran along that alley. On the other end of it, I could see two more corpses. Again, they were only just dead. Quinn couldn't be so far away. I had to choose right or left, but my eagle senses showed me the way. I could almost feel the trail of blood I was following. Although, it puzzled me, why she was murdering, when she was on side of the city guards or rather the Puckerman's? But now was not the time to think about that; I needed to get her first. I turned left and saw another guard falling down dead; this time I could literally see him moving down, which meant I was just seconds away from her. One house later she came in sight, running, slashing another guard with her knife. She was so unbelievable fast…

On the rooftops of the city, I was able to overtake her, only because she was busy with guards from time to time. In a fitting moment, I shot up from the roof and flew down onto her. Until today I haven't forgotten the noise we were making, as we crashed together into the wall behind her. I couldn't tell if she was surprised or not, but she was certainly surprised about the impact of my arrival. I didn't waste a single second and let my hidden blade stab into her body. She crumbled, only for a second, then her hands grabbed me by both shoulders and she managed to push me away from her and get up. Her uniform turned dark read as the blood soaked through the fabric. I had missed the heart and instead stabbed her alongside the ribcage. She hauled out and let her fist crash into my jaw, I saw stars by the horrific sound of bone clashing onto bone. Wimpering, I stumbled backwards. This Quinn- why was she so hard to defeat? The next time she raised her hand I was able to grab it, hold it down and give her a kick in the shin. She cursed, but I continued kicking her. This was not even calming me down, it was waking a rage in me. The more she hurt me, the more I wanted to hurt her. And I hoped that every kick and every punch would do her double the pain. If I wasn't able to stab her, I could at least try to just punch her to death. And with the rage, the pain in my own body grew, without me noticing it. Pain, that I wasn't able to feel the whole day today when my body was under the drug. She hit me back, clawed her fingers in my hair and slammed me against the wall of the house we had previously crashed into.

It was a wordless fight, exactly like my nature. It was my fight, until she began to speak.

"Why do you want me dead?" she croaked, almost startling me, pinning me against the bricks. My hand shot upwards to her throat.

"You won't give the Puckerman's my identity, because I'm going to kill you." I gave to answer.

"Puckerman?" she breathed, as I slowly squeezed my fingers together. "You think I give a fuck about them?"

"Shut it and spare your last breath for something that isn't a lie. I'm not falling for your little tactics with your words."

She was panting now, as the air escaped her lungs and wouldn't get refilled.

"You work for them, don't you?" My words were harsh and merciless, demanding for answers.

"I did. But-" She coughed and gasped and I released one finger, to give her just enough air to answer me. I felt a tickling in my right shoulder.

"My job is finished and I don't give a shit. The money was all I wanted."

My head began to race, oh my God, and then it made a decision. With all energy I could raise, I jerked her away from me, making her fall to the ground. She stood up slowly, and panting, which gave me enough time to draw my stiletto and point it right to the part between her eyes.

"So you are not on their side?"

Quinn rubbed her neck, and shook her head. I couldn't decide, if she looked awful, covered in blood like that and with her blonde hair all messy around her, or if I should find it beautiful. Anyhow, it softened my cold heart.

"I'm on nobody's side. I think we are quite alike, you and me, being on nobody's side. Am I right? Or are you on anybody's side?"

Her words stung through me like a sharp blade when I let them sink in. I was on my guild's side. But was I truly? If I was following their orders, wouldn't I have already killed her? Wouldn't I have just strangled her?

_Kill her_ , a voice in my head ordered. Fulfil your service, fulfil your mission.  _But what did it really mean to be an assassin?_  Another, tiny voice piped up. Did it mean to fulfil duty and order? Did it just mean to kill? The pressure in my head and shoulder was unbearable now. This was the last chance, the last second to show that I was neither coward, nor weak. So I gripped my stiletto.

It happened in one second when I moved forward, that the pain in my shoulder was back fully, more painful than it had ever been before, and it let me miss target and stumble. The next thing I could feel was a thunk against my head. Then, I passed out.

* * *

*-A-*

* * *

Something was definitely off, I thought, when I woke up in half darkness. I couldn't properly see and I couldn't move. Where the hell was I? Then it hit me. Was I dead? I tried to lift my arms which lay outstretched above my own head, but I wasn't able to move , and when I tried to pull at them I noticed that they were chained up. Maybe I was dead and in hell. I knew it! There was no heaven for me. But when I felt the sharp pain in my shoulder again, I knew, that being dead felt probably different. So where was I?

The creaking sound of a door startled me. Trying not to breathe too loudly, I listened into the silence. A torch was lit in front of my eyes. I could make out a small figure coming closer and then I saw her face. It was Quinn, carrying a torch and a cloth. She was wearing a linen tunic over simple brown breeches. There was no sign of blood on her; just her swollen cheek revealed that she had a fight.

"Hello Assassin," she greeted me in calm, yet still ironic voice.

I tried to kick her with my feet when she bent over me, but two strong hands managed to hold them down, and then she climbed on my lap, straddling my legs with her body weight.

"Hold still, I just want to clean your wounds."

With the cloth, she dabbed at my face. I wasn't feeling any scratches or bruises up until the point where the wet cloth touched my skin. I flinched in pain, but she forced me, so I turned away my face.

"Stubborn Assassin," she smirked. "Just disinfecting the scratches. Don't worry, I won't poison you or anything."

I said nothing. Her words were poison itself.

"But, even if I wanted to hurt you, you couldn't do anything," she added playfully, setting the cloth next to her. I could feel her hands travelling up my stomach.  
"You're mine now."

No, no, no. I tried to free myself, but it was so helpless. My eyes followed Quinn's fingertips drawing circles on my skin, moving higher between my breasts. Sweet baby Jesus, was this a dream?

"If you think that's arousing, having me chained up here, you are wrong."

Quinn laughed loudly.

"As if I couldn't tell what arouses you from my last meeting with you. Besides, it's tricky with you, because you still seem to want to kill me. I can't just risk my life."

"I will kill you the second I'm out of these chains,"

My words faded in the air as she slowly leaned over me while she let her hands wander up over my breasts. My lips escaped a sigh. Her fingertips danced now on the bare skin of my collarbone, went up and dug into my neck gently. A pair of emerald green eyes at me looked with playful expression.

"That's exactly why I will not set you free," she whispered, lowering her head and touching my lips with hers.

She kissed me. Warm, soft, hungry lips were pressing against mine; embracing me with such lightness it would have knocked me off the chair in surprise, if I wasn't already on the floor. I had expected it to be more forceful. Her hands worked themselves through my hair, massaging the skin of the back of my head. Still playful, she dragged her lips over mine, moved away for a moment, and pecked them, making me moan for more. She came again, and this time I felt her tongue brushing my bottom lip. I parted my lips, welcoming her with my own tongue. The kiss was burning like Whisky, only that it seemed to set every single cell in me on fire. The way she was exploring my mouth, her light taste of mint, made me dizzy. I could even hear her heart beating, we were so close. Holy shit. Whatever she did, she was making me feel good, and I wanted more. I opened my eyes in protest, when she disconnected our lips, but I shouldn't be disappointed for long, as she lowered her head and placed hot kisses below my ear. I growled in pleasure when she dragged her tongue over neck, giving me electric chills.

There was another silent creaking sound in the distance that startled Quinn and let her get off me.

"Shit," escaped it her lips.

"What's happening?" I demanded immediately to know. I had forgotten I was in chains, and that I was in danger, and that it was my target seducing me once again.

Quinn hopped on her feet, her expression unreadable.

"I thought we had some more time, to be honest," she began to explain.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled now, panic in my chest. Where were my weapons?

"It was nice with you, really. I just knew you would find me again, after our last encounter."

I stared at her with open mouth, trying to grasp what in Jesus name was going on here. Moments later then I could see several men appear from the shadows. I didn't need a second to make out two of them standing in front. They were the Puckerman brothers: Jake and Noah.

_Oh no._

"This was a trap? I thought you were on nobody's side!" I screamed at her.

Quinn gave me a weak smile.

"I'm not. But like I said, I only care for the money."

"You lied to me!"

Quinn chuckled, before she turned away.

"Well, welcome to the real world."

Wordlessly she picked up a coin purse Puckerman gave her and hurried out of the room.

"You better explain that, if I find you again!" I yelled after, but she never turned around again.

The Puckerman brothers stepped closer now, examining me while I was still hanging there, unmovable, and easy target for everyone.

"Well, well, looks like we got the traitor. So you're the one who tried to cross ways with the Puckerman clan?"

Noah bent down to me and pulled my cheeks.

"Nice lips."

I spat in his face, getting a slap in the face as a retour.

"This one is tough. Hey Jake, what do you think we should do with her?"

Jake scrunched his face, puzzled.  
"I thought we kill her."

"Of course we will kill her," Noah laughed, stepping away from me again. I was pretty sure he sensed my intention to kick him right in the nuts when he came any closer again.

"I was speaking of the time before we kill her," he added. "Nothing wrong with a little foreplay, isn't it?"

My eyes widened, and my mind raced. How would I be able to escape this situation? I could only use my legs, and they were many men. I wasn't sure if I could be able to defend myself against all of them at once. See it realistically, Santana, you have no chance against five men without your hands, with a bad shoulder and no weapons in hand. I was completely at their mercy.

"Hey guys, who hasn't had a woman for the longest? Anyone desperate? Here is one for free," Noah smirked, turning to his men. They all laughed, looking at each other. Then two of them stepped forward smirking, rubbing their crotches, and I starred at them, horrified, all spirits in me hoping for a wonder to happen...


	3. Sequence 3

Sequence 3

 

Two of them held me by the legs, so that I couldn’t move at all anymore. I gasped for air when I realised that I had held my breath all the time. The ends of the chain my hands were tied up in were locked with a big metal padlock on either side. They didn’t move when I tried to shake them. The only way to open them was using a key or maybe lockpick, but even if I had one I wouldn’t be able to do it myself. The only person who possessed the key, or at least knew where it was must be Quinn. Panic filled my lungs, when a third man bend over me and let his clumsy hands run over my cheeks. Vomit wanted to come up my throat when I smelled his bad breath. I choked and I turned my face away, begging silently for help to come, sending arrow prayers of desperation.

“Look at this. The puppy Assassin doesn’t like it,” he jeered grinning. “What’s up shorty? Don’t be hemmed. “

His fingers ran along my jaw, and then grabbed me by the chin. I jerked my head around and bit him in his fucking thumb.

„Go fuck yourself!“ I screamed, my voice trembling with unwanted fear. I needed to be strong, I needed to fight, even though it would be hopeless.

He yelped and took a step back. In this moment, several things happened at once.  A blasting sound, followed by a scream went through the room. I tried to see through the sudden smoke that spread in the room quickly. The weight on my knees was lifted and in the next second I heard them all screaming at once.  It was a mess of sounds. Metal blades were drawn and crashed together furiously. I could only guess what happened, but it sounded like a terrible chaos of a fight.

Then something touched my leg again and I kicked it hard. Maybe I could use the situation to free myself somehow.

“Stop kicking me you idiot.”

Wait, I knew this voice. Nothing was worse than hearing this voice when you tried to relax on a Sunday morning.  But in this moment it was much more like a blessing. I couldn’t believe it.

“Rachel?”

“Shut up Santana!” the voice hissed; but I was certain. It was definitely her.

One second later, one of the padlocks clicked open and freed my hand from the torture. My second hand came free a few moments later, releasing the tension my body was in for hours. Stiffly I got up on my feet.

“Come this way.”

She dragged me through the cloud of smoke, leading the way. I had lost all my sense of orientation so I just followed her on wobbly feet and with aching muscles. The sound of the men and their weapons faded around us, as well as the smoke. Rachel must have pulled one of those special smoke screen bombs, or even two.

 

“How did you find me?” I hissed in my lowest voice.

“Your target,” Rachel explained breathlessly, stumbling along through the black fog. We climbed over something soft in the way that felt suspiciously like a corpse. “Scar on the neck, blonde… like you described,” she added.

“What? She told you how to save me?” I asked, not believing what I heard. This was surprising; it made my insides go funny.

“Look, let’s get out of here first.”

The smoke was now almost gone and allowed us to see the surrounding again. On the floor were the two dead bodies of Puck’s men. The other three must have run out of the room.

“They will come back, let’s take this way.”

I had not been conscious when I was dragged in here, so I had no memory of the way in or out. Rachel seemed to know what she was doing though, so I left her the lead. We ran into a corridor and turned right by the next crossing.  There was a long room with no normal exit, but instead a hole in the ceiling that was big enough for us to climb through.

“It’s a secret passage out. You go first,” Rachel ordered, looking back. I stepped on the boxes and reached for the ledge, but my bad shoulder didn’t want to do it. I tried to move it, but every time I had to give into the pain that was spreading down into my neck and back.

“Right, let me go first then, so I can pull you up.”

We switched positions in order to get Rachel through first. I could hear footsteps at the other side of the corridor. My panic rose again.

“Hurry up Rachel, someone is coming.”

Just then she had lifted herself fully and pushed her tiny body up through the hole. I could see the city buildings looming behind her.  I stepped on the boxes, reaching for her hand.

“Okay, you’ll jump and I try to pull you up as good as possible, and hopefully I’ll be able to lift you up. On the count of three. One, two, three. Now!”

I pushed myself up as far as I could and she pulled my arm successfully. But when she tried to reach underneath both of my arms I flinched so hard by the pain in my shoulder, that she let go of me again. The next second Jake Puckerman stood panting in the door.

“Stop right there,” he warned, drawing a sabre.  Blindly I reached for the gun in my belt, only to discover with a shock that it was gone, along with my complete set of weapons.

Jake leaped towards me fast. I whirled around; the only thing I found worth fighting with was a book in the shelf next to the boxes.

“Move!” Rachel shouted above me, and I threw myself against the bookshelf, right then when Jake crashed on to me. I held the book in front of me as a shield.

But before he could slash me with his weapon his body came to a halt, and he looked down at himself. The sabre fell out of his hands. Two throwing knives, one in his chest and one in the spot on his side, a little beneath the arm, let the white of his clothing turn red. He fell backwards and collapsed, holding his chest.

I threw the book “ _Clarissa, the History of a Young Lady”_ away, and turned once again to the hole in the ceiling, where Rachel was putting the rest of her throwing knives into her belt.

“Good aim,” I called.

“Shut up and take my hand. Then use body tension and your legs to get a bit higher.”

Somehow this time, she managed to grab me without hurting my shoulder so much and was able to lift me up. Then we were sitting in the middle of a little alley, not far from the shore. The room I was in had been a dungeon under the ground.

“We have to get somewhere safe.”

I looked up the sky and saw the sun arising slowly. The sky drew a rosy veil that dunked the world in soft haze. I wondered how long I had been unconscious with Quinn down in those cellars. How long had she waited to let me get killed. I gave up thinking about it. It made no sense to me at all. We walked a while, ducked down through the alleys, careful to not be seen by anyone. It made us slow and the journey exhausting; we could neither run nor climb, because I was in too sore. I had the feeling my body was giving in to the pain slowly. Dizziness spread in my head, but there was not the time for a rest. I had so many questions for Rachel, but it was also not the time to ask them now, not when they were probably following us. Rachel had wounded Jake Puckerman. It was sure to say that his brother would swear for revenge once he found him. Maybe he was dead. I swallowed hard. Maybe we had killed a Puckerman. Maybe they would send their whole army to find and kill us. They had so much power, that they could easily send the whole city after us.

We had reached the shore.  In the dawn of the day, the fishermen were one of the first to be busy, driving out to the sea to get their nets and to get their fish ready for the market.

“Let’s take one of the boats over there. We can take the channel and go home over the main street. I distract the fishermen and you untie the rope.”

“I can’t, Rachel. My shoulder,” I said, pointing at my arm. Only the thinking about it made it sore enough. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Excuse me? Could she not see I was clearly hurt? I didn’t think I deserved to be treated like that. I wasn’t simulating that.

“Fine then,” Rachel gave in. “I will just pay them.”

We stepped out of the alley after two armed guards had passed us and hopped towards the shore. Taking out her gold purse she went straight to the men near the boats and whispered something in their ear. After they nodded and gold was paid into their hands, we released one of the little fisher boats and made our way slowly over towards the channel mouth. I sat back, facing Rachel who was fighting with the paddle to get us going. I had to admit, I kind of enjoyed that she was doing all the hard work for me. But I swear: if I was able to use both arms I would bring us home faster than Rachel could call me an asshole. When she noticed the slight grin on my face she scolded:  
“Don’t think you can pull that number now all the time. Once your shoulder recovered I make you pay for all the work I do for you now.”

“Oh yeah? And how are you going to make me?”

Rachel threw me a dark look. It was probably better to change the subject, if I wanted to arrive home today.  I sighed, realising that I didn’t have to run or fight for the first time after hours.

“So tell me. What happened before? How did you find me? You mentioned Quinn.”

“Who is Quinn?”

“My target I failed to kill.”

“Oh…” Rachel trailed off, staring into the blue horizon for a moment.  Then she collected herself again. “I followed you when you ran off. I had a bad feeling, and I know you make stupid and selfish decisions sometimes. I thought it was better to follow you in case you break more than your shoulder. And I was right, you were not able to-“

“Rachel!”

“Okay, okay, you do have to admit though, that you would be dead by now without me. You can thank me later. Anyway, I followed you, but I lost track. It was the eagle that picked up the trail again, hours later. When I arrived, she came sprinting out of the building.”

“And why didn’t you kill her?!”

“You insisted that she’s your target, Santana!” Rachel snapped, leaning back in the boat, as if she would expect me jumping after her. I would have, if my shoulder wasn’t still throbbing like hell. I wished I could just chop it off.

“She told me you were in there, and that I should hurry. She also threw me the key to the chains.”

“So she wanted you to save me?”

“You better explain this to me Santana, because I have not the slightest idea who she is anyway. It should be you that knows the answers, and it should be you knowing why she is not dead yet.”

I went quiet for a while thinking.

“It is a long story.”

“Well, we have time.”

So I decided to tell her everything. Not everything in detail, but I told her that I couldn’t kill her in the first place and how she tricked me the second time.  I didn’t mention our weird sexual interaction. Thinking about that, I didn’t know how I should feel either. It puzzled me why she did what she did. Did she just want to fool me by trying to seduce me?  At least one part in me was convinced that the kiss on the rooftop was somehow real. I began to believe that she wasn’t intending to let me die, even though she showed that in a very bizarre way.

“I wonder what Quinn would have done if she didn’t see me in the streets looking for you.” Rachel wondered loudly. Okay, maybe she was not bothered so much if I lived or died. Yeah, she would have totally let me die there. _Thanks very much you fool of blonde girl._ Now thanks to her I had a much bigger problem: The Puckerman Clan.

“What are you going to do now?” Rachel wanted to know.

“Not sure yet.”

I tried to think, but I felt tired so suddenly. Adrenaline and the will to stay alive had kept my body going before, but now it felt like all energy was draining so rapidly like a squeezed sponge. I sunk down a little and rested my head the ledge of the boat. Without even noticing I fell asleep.

* * *

 *-A-*

* * *

 

_I stood on the rooftops of the city. As so often I would just climb up the highest spot, which was the cathedral, and look over the whole place. I was not familiar with the fear of heights; no, they filled me with peace. When I was up there, I was invincible. I breathed in the freshening air under the morning sun for one last time. I was free. In all the years of living here, I had learned to like this place. I knew I would miss it when I was gone. Where I was going there wouldn’t be houses to climb. There would be no trees and the sea with its little boats lying at pier. Where I was going, there was no tomorrow. Someone was standing behind me. I could feel it for a while now, felt the aura of the other just a few feet away. Without turning or any words spoken I knew who it was._

_It had always been her. It had begun with her and it would end with her. She came closer, single hair in my neck straightened up when a chill was running down my spine. I would even miss the chills. I would miss the breath-taking excitement my body was reacting with, whenever I felt her close to me. This was it. This was the moment. When I swung myself around towards her, she was already there. Always a step ahead, always faster than me.  I smiled. Both of her hand found its way around my neck and pulled me close. My eyes fluttered shut when she kissed me, firmly. I would always remember the way she kissed me. I was like a fusion of anger and care, a kiss, fierce as burning fire, and soft as shallow water at once. I fell into our embrace, my fingers holding the fabric of her coat tight, not willing to let go soon. I wasn’t ready to do what we had to do. Not ready to be what we were chosen to be. Our lips danced the dance of goodbye. I tried so desperately to absorb as much of her as I could, for that I would remember forever. It wasn’t just her smile, it wasn’t just how wonderfully she smelled, and not only the way she pulled me into her arms when we woke up in the mornings.  She was everything. I knew the longer we kissed the harder it would be to part. She wanted me too much; as much as I wanted her.  I pushed her away with all power I had. She stared at me, but not at my eyes. I know she wouldn’t be able to stand it. All she could do was staring at the spot right in between my eyebrows, trying to forget that I was the best thing that ever happened to her. Then we drew our pistols from our belts, loaded the single bullet and aimed at each other’s head._

_This was it._

_“I love you,” she whispered and made me smile again. A single tear made its way over my cheeks. I pulled the trigger._

* * *

 *-A-*

* * *

 

I sat up straight in my bed, panting.  Someone squealed.  What was happening? Where was I? Was I dead? Where was Quinn?

“Holy shit, Santana, you scared me!”

And this was Rachel’s voice.  Was this a dream?

“I didn’t expect that you were waking up so sudden. Good god, lie back down. Are you okay?”

What? I realised just now, that I was sitting in my own very bed, that it was daylight and that Rachel was sitting right beside me, drinking a tea. Or let’s say, she was about to drink a tea, but she had spilled it half over her lap when I had startled her with my awaking.  Slowly, very slowly I sunk back into my pillow. There was no sign of blood on me, no pistol and no Quinn. I had possibly dreamed. Something was off, though. Why was I in my bed?

“What day is it?” When I spoke my voice sounded scratchy like it hadn’t been used for a while. The room looked different. Not like I had left it the other day. The curtains were exchanged and the bedside table was full of stuff that wasn’t even mine.

“It’s the 2th of April,” Rachel answered quietly.

“What?” I was confused. When I was last awake I was sure it was still March. I lifted myself up, but Rachel held me back.

“Woah, take it easy Santana. Please. You just woke up.”

“How long was I asleep?” I wanted to know.

“Well, you were in and out of sleep, but I suppose you didn’t really notice that. Three days.”

I stared at Rachel, baffled.

“You kinda passed out when I brought you back to the quarters.  You were wounded; your shoulder was under pressure for so long. I think your body just couldn’t stand it anymore. You were sleeping for a long time. Well and you also had been under drugs. How is your shoulder?”

“Drugs…” I muttered, moving my shoulder. It was not too painful. Definitely felt like it was getting better. “I’m going to make something to eat. You really need it. “

Half an hour later I had eaten a bowl of potato soup and a chunk of walnut bread. I felt better soon and my voice came back to normal. I rested the whole day. Rachel didn’t leave my side. I didn’t really mind as I was too weak to chase her away, but it turned out that was actually a good company. I didn’t want to complain as she was bringing me food and drinks. Besides, I felt thankful; I would probably be dead without her, but that was the last thing I was willing to admit.

My thoughts went back to my dream about Quinn. It had felt so real that it was almost frightening me. The angst I had felt in these moments on the roof, the feeling of saying goodbye to Quinn had felt so familiar, as if she was used to the fear of losing her. And the kiss… Damn, that had felt good. This Quinn… Where could she be now? Who was she?

It was strange, yet fascinating, how a little incident could turn everything in life around sometimes. It was one mission for Kurt; one stupid, easy mission and it had turned into something that could be so much more dangerous than all my previous missions together. The worst thing one could do to a Puckerman was pissing them off. If they felt provoked, it was safe to say that they would do everything to get their revenge. Showing mercy was not on the list of a Puckerman to do. It was my fault that I couldn’t kill Quinn. It was my fault that they would hunt me now like a deer. I had to do something. Running away was not my style.

By midnight I had formed a plan in my head. The Puckerman clan needed to be punished. They needed to be dispossessed, disarmed and dishonoured. I had no clue yet how to do it, but I wouldn’t sit back anymore and try to ignore the terror that they were practising on the people. It was time to remind myself again that I was master assassin. Counter strike was better than hiding in defence. I would make up for everything I had done wrong the past week and I would even do better. Maybe it was God’s will that I got caught in this situation. Maybe I was supposed to start a rebellion against the Puckerman Clan. The only problem was that it would be against the codex of my guild to do so. They said they weren’t strong enough to fight the Puckermans. Rubbish! Anyway, acting against the codex would be one of the worst things to do. Assassins didn’t do such a thing. The only solution to this was to cut myself off my guild. When I watched the moon rising above roofs of Barcelona I felt more than ready. No one would ever defeat Santana Lopez, and never ever would I bow in front of any Puckerman.

I opened my wardrobe and put on fresh clothing, boots, my red coat and a spare belt. It wasn’t as good as the one I had lost, but it was better than nothing.  I also packed all weapons I had left: A couple of throwing knives, a bow and the dagger, Quinn had lost the other day. I placed the little note, which explained my leaving in short words, on the sheets of my bed. I closed the door behind me. My destination? No idea. My fate would lead me the way.

“Santana, what are you doing?”

Oh, damn this girl.

Rachel stood in the doorway, dressed in only a chemise, rubbing her tired eyes.

“You are leaving us.”

I decided not to lie to Rachel.

“I am a danger for the guild,” I explained in a dry voice. “I have broken the rules; I have not followed the orders. I failed to kill Quinn. I would put you all in danger, if I stayed here.”

“You can’t do this. Where would you want to go?”

I shook my head. I had no idea.  “Somewhere.”

No, I couldn’t involve the guild or Rachel into this. I had to fight the Puckermans alone.

“I- I’m coming with you.”

“What?” I hissed.

“Oh come on Santana, don’t think the world is just always about you. It was me who attacked the Puckermans. We don’t know, if Jake is still alive but if he is, he was able to tell his brother who helped you out. I’m pretty sure though, that they know. The Assassin’s guild is not less in danger, if you go and I stay here. It’s very selfish of you to think this is all about you. And if we’re honest here, it’s me who did greater damage over all. Not that I’m saying you’re not responsible. All this is entirely your fault.”

I couldn’t deny she had a point there. They would chase Rachel, too.

“Also, who’s helping you when you hurt yourself the next time?”

“I won’t get hurt next time” I spat, turning around towards the door. Rachel protested behind me. I had to think about it. I really liked myself on my own. Team play was something I could do, but not what I preferred. Being alone meant, I was in no one’s way and nobody was in my way. But did I want to risk Rachel’s life by leaving her here? Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad after all to have her as a companion. She meant it good with me, even though we were annoying each other sometimes.

“Okay. Let’s do this together,” I said then, turning around to her, smiling a little. “But only if I take the lead.”

When we went out into the mild spring night nobody of us would know what was going to happen next. Nobody knew what the future would have in its sleeve for us. We could be dead by tomorrow, or live forever. Whatever we did, we would always be the architects of our actions. It was useless to think about good or bad consequences sometimes. You could never tell if everything turns out right for you. It was useless to be lost in thoughts and not take action, because it would always be our decisions we would be measured with, weather the consequences were tragic or glorious. As I wondered about this I found that being an assassin had to be more than the eye could see. There was so much more to learn. My journey had only just begun.

* * *

 

_Nothing is true ~ Everything is permitted_

 

 


End file.
